A Rockstar Fairy Tale
by AMD2689
Summary: Ashley just got off a very long tour..and the one person she wants to come home to won't give her the time of day. Will she be able to win her back?    Disclaimer: I do not own any South of Nowhere characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story ever. Read, Review and enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Back to Reality<p>

"Thanks everyone for coming out to my last show of the tour! Hope you had an amazing time, because I know I did!"

_[Cue screaming audience]_

And with that, Ashley Davies walked off the stage and into her dressing room where her assistant, Jennifer, is fiddling with her Blackberry confirming appointments, canceling dates, you know, things an assistant does.

"Hey Jen, everything ready?"

"Everything. I've already called the movers, and they're sending your stuff back to LA. Your flight leaves tomorrow afternoon, and we have that press conference at 10am sharp."

"Right, thanks Jen."

"No problem Ash, meet you out back."

"See you later."

It was time for the VIPs to get their meet and greets with _the _Ashley Davies, and all she wanted to do was get back to the hotel and sleep for days. But she couldn't let down her fans, because that was not who she is. So she went, took pictures, signed autographs, and talked to random people on the phone. Before she knew it, she was in the back of a blacked out Lincoln Navigator heading back to the hotel.

You see, Ashley had been on the road for what seemed like an eternity, actually it was a year and a half, but after the awful break up that she didn't know about until she read it in the tabloids, nothing else seemed to be on her mind. Jen knew it, her band mates knew it, but Ashley never let that show when it came to her shows. Music was her passion. Her _only_ passion now since Spencer wanted nothing to do with her.

But what Spencer didn't understand was that the tabloids had it all wrong. Ashley wasn't doing anything besides touring and worrying about her show, but the band opening up for her, well their singer, Bryce, had different motives than just putting on a great first show.

She crushed on Ashley, hard. And what made the tour feel that much longer was the fact that in the middle of the tour, she and Ashley had decided to do a duet, which turned into Bryce forcing a make out session on stage; in front of thousands of fans, in front of hundreds of photographers.

That's all it took for the press to have a fiasco and post any picture found of the two together on the front page. There was literally nothing Ashley could do besides kicking off the opening act from the tour, and deny, deny, deny, and every time she did, it wasn't for the fans, or the press, or her managers, or even for the sake of her tour; it was all for Spencer. It was the only way Ashley could make an effort to get through to her since she refused to take her calls.

"_Hey Spence…it's me. Again," _that's how all Ashley's messages started, but after a while, she took the hint and decided to let Spencer have her space; that was until she realized that she would be moving back to LA in 24 hours.

She knew she would have to face Spencer at some point, after all her and Kyla had become best of friends (who knew?). So from the moment she got to her hotel room, to the point of her being woken up by Jennifer for the press conference, the blue eyed, blonde headed girl was the only thing on Ashley's mind; that and the variety of conversation starters she could have…just in case.

"Ashley! Ashley!" was all she heard from reporters as she stared into a sea of lights, cameras, pens and papers. That's all she saw.

"All right people, just a few questions…Ashley has a flight to catch soon. John, you're up first"

"Ashley, the tour's over, what's next?"

"I'm going back to LA, work on a side album, take some time off from the road, and just try to figure everything out."

"Everything like Spenc.."

"Just one question John, next, Stephanie"

"Yea, how much time are you taking off?"

"Depends on how long it takes me to finish the album…It's something that I really want to get out to the fans before I set up more dates."

"Ok one more question folks…Tyler"

"So the obvious question…Spencer and Ashley, are we going to see you two back together?"

_[Cue silence…dead silence]_

Ashley stares into nothing, not saying a word, not blinking, and not even breathing until her manager nudges her.

"Oh, uh…that's something I don't want to talk about. The press has already done a crappy job fuc.."

"Alright, that's all the time. Thank you everyone."

Ashley walks off, slipping on her Ray Ban Aviators (that Spencer gave her as a gift), trying not to show the tears that were forming.

"Jen, can we just…" is all she can get out before she feels tears falling down the side of her face.

"No problem Ash, the car's waiting." Jen knew. She was the one Ashley confided in. They had been friends for a really long time, and helping Ashley in situations like this was something that came natural to her.

With that, they drive off to the airport.

"Now boarding flight 283 to Los Angeles; please make your way to gate 5."

Gate 5 couldn't be any further away. Finally making it to her seat, she waits patiently until the plane is in the air, and then she gets out her iPod. It's her comfort blanket really.

"Great." Is all she can get out when the first song is the one she wrote for Spencer; and she can't really bring herself to change it.

4 hours later and Ashley is being woken up by Jennifer to let her know they've landed. Ashley's heart immediately goes into hyper-mode, and her thoughts are everywhere at once because this would usually be the time Spencer would be waiting for her, with the anticipation of a child at Christmas.

_Ugh, come on Ash just get it out of your head. She's not going to be here. You won't see her…for a while. Just need to get home. _

With that she and Jen make it through the crowds, stopping ever so often to take pictures and sign autographs, because after all, that's who she was. Jen hands her keys over, something Ashley had been waiting for so she could just drive off. Drive anywhere.

"Thanks Jen, enjoy your time off. I'll call you soon."

"No problem Ash, I'll be back in a few weeks, I'll call you the moment I'm back in town. Remember, I'm here for you. Don't hesitate.

"I know, thank you," and with that they say their goodbyes and Ashley gets into her Porsche surprisingly with one thing on her mind other than Spencer. The beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Picture the Memories

The beach was Ashley's get a way. There was an area that she called her own, well it used to be _their _own, but that was something Ashley had to change. It was a secluded part of the beach where Ashley would take Spencer to so they could be alone. Not that it was a problem to be alone, but it was like their private island. It's where Spencer realized for the first time that she was gay, it's where Ashley realized how much in love she was with her, and it's where she had given Spencer the promise ring.

_Her ring._

Spencer had sent the ring to Ashley while she was touring. It was something that Jen held on to until Ashley had the courage to hold it again. And now she found herself holding on to it as if it was holding her heart in her hands. She was really. Spencer was her heart, and not being here with her was killing Ashley.

As tears streamed down, her thoughts ran through practically every memory she ever shared with Spencer, and then she was cut off by her phone ringing.

"ASHLEY!" _damn, I forgot to call Kyla_ "Where the hell are you! I thought your flight landed an hour ago?"

"Hey Ky…" Ashley manages to get out as she tries to compose herself. "Sorry I didn't call I had to get reacquainted with the city…"

"So you're at the beach…is everything ok? I mean, _I know it's not, _but just know that I'm here Ash. It's not easy, and I can't imagine, but I am here for you. You're my sister. Now can you please come over because I would like to see you in person instead of T.V…"

Ashley lets out a chuckle; something that she's even surprised about, and agrees. As she walks off, thoughts of what ifs begin to form, and the conversation starts and scenarios begin.

_Driving to Kyla's house was a little more complicated than I thought…I should really get a GPS installed…I should really think about what's going to happen if Spencer is here. No, she can't be here. Kyla probably told her I was coming, and Spencer flew to Ohio. Great Ash, you ran her out of the state. No, she's probably at her apartment….located in Kyla's house. Shit! Why did Kyla tell her to move in…ugh it's going to be ok Ash, just act civil, "Hey Spencer! Long time not talk…oh yea about the whole cheating on you thing…" damn Ash you have a way with words…pffff. You can do this. Just breathe…drive…breathe…code….park…door bell. Here goes nothing._

Waiting outside of Kyla _and Spencer's _house was the most never wrecking thing she ever thought she could go through…_I wasn't even this nervous at the MTV awards…fuck._

She's quickly cut off when Kyla answers the door screaming in excitement and taking Ashley into a huge embrace.

"I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"

"Haha, I know! It's been what a year?" Ashley tries to mimic the excitement. Don't get me wrong; she's ecstatic to see her sister, but at the moment she is let into the mansion, her eyes are being directed every which way in hopes that Spencer may or may not be there. A lot of mixed feelings.

"Come on, you haven't seen the house let me show you around!"

"Thanks Ky, but I've been here for like 5 minutes, let's just catch up!" _Yea, that way if Spencer is here, she'll hear us, and hopefully come out so we can talk…make up, and everything can go back to normal…hey a girl can dream right?_

"Ok, ok, can I get you something to drink?"

"Hard liquor."

"Vodka and OJ?"

"Perfect."

_She knows me too well. _"So tell me Ky…how's everything going?" Ashley asks before she polishes half of her drink before Kyla can answer.

"Well the studio is going great, if I didn't have great photographers, I'd be out of a job."

Oh right, Kyla owns an art gallery. Wait for it…wait for it, yep you guessed it; Spencer is one of her photographers.

"We're actually having a showing this weekend, and I would love it if you came…"

_I wish someone else would love it too…_"Yea I don't have any plans."

"So how's the new house going for you? Have you even seen it yet?"

"Nah, just pictures; but two studios, a piano room, deck on the second floor, and huge windows is all I needed to hear. I'm sure I'll love it."

"Is your stuff there?"

"Pretty much…I think they're moving everything else within a week."

_[Silence…]_

"Just ask Ky," Ashley knows what she's thinking…she knew Kyla all too well too...

"How are you handling being back? I know it hasn't been long, but I'm sure you've thought of every possible scenario that could go on."

_Damn too well…I mean, she is my sister._

"You're right. It's been 8 months Ky, and Spencer Carlin is everywhere to me, metaphorically and literally," as she points to all the pictures of Spencer and her work that decorate the house.

"I don't know how to even look at her without getting a response. And you two living together is great, it's just going to kill me to come over and know that she might be here too…is, is she here?"

"No, she had a shoot and it's running late."

"How did she, how...is she doing?"

"She's there. I mean she says she's fine, but you know, she's like you right now. Every time you would call, she would try so hard not to ask, but ask me how you were doing. Speaking from my personal opinion, she's still hurting Ash."

"Yea but I tried explaining!"

"It's not that, she couldn't handle the press, everything they were saying about you and Bryce? And all those pictures that surfaced…nothing you could've said would've made a difference."

Ashley's eyes narrowed as she was trying to hold back tears when it happened.

_[Cue door being opened]_

"Ky! I'm home!"

Both sisters' eyes widened and for a moment Ashley froze before she ran around trying to find somewhere to hide. She ducks behind the island in the kitchen as she hears footsteps coming.

"Ash! You're going to have to face her.."

"SHUT UP! Not now Kyla. Please."

"Hey, who are you?

"Hey Spence! Oh no one, just myself, I'm trying to think of what we need when I go shopping tomorrow. How did the shoot go?"

"oh…kay. It was good, finished up that portfolio so I'll get them developed and send them over to the studio…" Spencer says as she puts her stuff on the counter and grabs water from the fridge.

"So…uh, I saw Ashley's car outside…"

_SHIT ASHLEY! YOU DROVE HERE YOU DUMBASS….please Kyla think of something clever._

"Right, I uhh…she lent it to me! Mine has been messing up…"

_Real clever…Spencer would never believe that. She was the only other person I let drive that car. Ever._

"Really? That was nice of her."

_What?..._

"Ok, well I'm gonna go upstairs and crash. I'm off tomorrow so we can go shopping."

"Sounds good! Goodnight!"

And with that, Ashley heard the footsteps disappear as Kyla knelt down beside her, wiping away the tears that had appeared.

"I'm sorry Ash,"

"It's…it's, ok" Ashley says as she tries to stop sobbing.

_What are you saying Ashley, it's NOT ok. This, you here on the floor, hiding from her is not ok. _

"Well, can you take me home?"

"What?"

"I lent you my car, remember?" She says as she manages to get a small smile out.

"Right…sorry about that too, but hey, how else was I going to be able to drive your car? It was the perfect opportunity!"

"Too soon Kyla"

"Right, sorry. Let's go."

As they drive up to Ashley's new home, which wasn't as far as they thought, Ashley begins to remember…

"_Baby, I wanted to ask you something…" Ashley whispers as Spencer lies on her shoulder half asleep._

"_Mmhm?" _

"_I want to buy us a house."_

_Spencer looks up to those big brown eyes that show a bit of green in the perfect lighting staring lovingly to her._

"_Really?" she asks trying not to smile so much, but not making any accomplishment._

_But Ashley knew her excitement. It was something that she loved about Spencer. She never wanted to seem too excited, but when it came to try and hide it from Ashley, there was no hope. _

"_Yes. A house. For us. Our own house." _

_As Ashley smiled Spencer couldn't help but fall into more love by the second as she notices the adorably cute way Ashley's nose crinkles when she smiles at Spencer. It's what she's loved about Ashley since she met her in high school. It was the only time she saw it, when Ashley smiled at Spencer, and that happened a lot. _

"_Eeeeeek! Baby that would be amazing! Can we have big windows? And a deck on the second floor? Oh and we need two studios. One for you and one for me! While you work on your music, I'll be developing pictures, and then take pictures of you in the "zone". YES! YES! YES!" She says over and over as she's planting kisses all over Ashley's face…_

"Ash? Did you hear me?"

"Oh, what? Sorry Ky…"

"I wanted to know if you needed anything tomorrow, since I mean, I don't think you would want to tag along…"

"Oh, no I had some things delivered earlier today. Thanks though…Oh and ky?"

"Yea?"

"Don't mess up my car."

"Love you too Ash."

Kyla drives off as Ashley makes her way up to her new house with the conversation she had with Spencer replaying over and over in her head.

She gets through the front door, sighing in relief to not only be home, but realizing that Jen had the decorator set everything up. She makes her way to the couch, plopped down, and turned on the TV.

"_Ashley Davies flies back to LA today and the question on everyone's mind…"_

_[Cue TV OFF]_

She gets off the couch and heads to the back door straight to the studio she had set up…for Spencer.

_I should've told Jen to change this…maybe I'll take up photogr…nope. Not happening. I'll just redo it later._

She makes her way to her studio, everything set up for her personal use. She heads straight over to the baby grand piano, sits down, and plays all different melodies throughout the night….


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So first of all...thanks for the great reviews! This chapter is going to be the shortest, I promise. I just wanted to get something out there so I could 1) introduce other obvious characters, 2) keep the suspence (maybe?) and 3) let you know I'm working on it! School is keeping me tied up at the moment, but I promise I will deliver! :D Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise…<p>

Ashley wakes up to her phone ringing over and over.

"Hey Davies, thanks for the heads up you were home!"

"Hey Aiden, sorry about that, I thought Kyla would've told you"

"Did you just wake up? It's 3 in the afternoon…"

_Damn, how long was I asleep? _

"Yea, sorda….what are you doing?"

"Well I was going to go over to Kyla's, but she's out with…"

"Yea Spencer, they went to the store."

"Oh…yea, I didn't know…"

"It's ok. Lunch?"

"Definitely, I'll pick you up."

"Cool, I'll text you the address and code."

She heads back into her house to shower and get dressed. Walking back through the hallway, she can't help but notice the one painting she didn't think she could ever forget…

"_What are you working on babe?" Ashley asks as she wraps her arms around Spencer's waist planting a kiss on her cheek as she watches Spencer painting something._

"_Oh nothing, it's just something I'm trying out…photography isn't picking up." Spencer says as she covers up the first painting that she considered doing since Chelsea suggested it as an outlet for Spencer._

"_It's ok, you're just starting out. Trust me, everything will work out. Can I see the painting?"_

"_It's a surprise. I don't want to show you until it's done." Spencer smiles as she turns in towards Ashley placing a kiss on Ashley's lips._

"_Ok, ok. I can't wait…"_

"Ashley?"

"Oh shit Aiden! You scared me!"

"Sorry, the front door was unlocked…"

"Right, I forgot last night…I was tired."

"Damn Ash, this is an amazing house…what comes before Part B?"

"What?"

"PARRRTTTTAAAAAA!"

"You're so dumb…and nope. No parties. I need to get settled in. Maybe later."

"Yea, ok, I can deal. Are you ready?"

"Yea, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Great…I love surprises," she says as she looks back at the painting.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews guys! Hope you keep reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Set Up<p>

Ashley realizes that she and Aiden are driving up to their favorite restaurant, and she automatically feels like a kid at Disneyland.

"OH MY GOSH AIDEN! YOU ARE THE BEST!"

"Hey what can I say, you are my best friend Ash, and where else would I take you?"

"Thank you. I needed this."

"I know. So are we going to talk about this?"

Ashley felt more comfortable talking to Aiden about everything troubling her. While she was on the road, she would call him almost all the time; to vent, to cry, to laugh; just to take her mind off of whatever was stressing her out.

"Are we?" She asks as she takes a huge drink of her sweet tea. That was one thing Ashley loved other than Spencer. Sweet Tea

"Yes. Tell me everything on your mind."

"God you're such a girl sometimes."

"It's why you love me."

"You're right. Ok. So where do I start?"

"Maybe when at the moment you realized you were moving back. I mean that's when it all would've started right?"

"_It _what?"

"Come on Ash…playing out the scenarios in your head like you were a character on Scrubs."

_Wow…he probably knows me better than Kyla. Scrubs is my favorite show, I wonder how it would be like if…_

"See you're doing it now."

She laughs hard, which is something that hasn't happened in a while, "Ok, ok," as she gets serious, "it didn't hit me until I finished the last show. I mean I had to make all those plans about moving all my crap to the new house, getting with Jen to figure out the decorator to hire, all that jazz, but the moment I stepped into my hotel room for the last night, everything came flooding back into my mind. I don't know how even begin to think about approaching it Aide…I want her back. I need her back. I just don't know how to even look at her without having a breakdown. She sent this back to me…"

Ashley places the ring on the table as Aiden sits in shock. Even he knew how much that ring meant to the both of them.

"Wow, Ash I had no idea."

"Yea no one did, I mean besides Jen. I've had it for a few months now."

"Did she write anything?"

"No. Just sent the ring. No letter, no text, nothing."

"Ouch."

"Yea, I mean I tried calling her right after everything happened, but obviously she wasn't going to run back with open arms…I took the hint and figured I would let her have her space, I also thought it would let me clear my head and devise this amazing plan to get her back the moment I stepped off the plane, but no luck there either."

"Well I think this welcome home party will be a great start? And it would be a party. Give you some liquid confidence; I'm pretty sure you will get her back Ash."

"Thanks Aide, I just don't think that it would be a good idea to have all those people there, then trying to win her back at the same time. Too much pressure."

"That is true. See, your head is clear! All you have to do now is just plan the perfect meeting thing…"

"Meeting thing? Haha, you're right, you are a guy."

"Thanks…hah"

"But you are also right. I need to think of something soon."

"Well, you should think of something now…I think _they_ spotted us."

"They?" She asks as she turns around to see Kyla walking up and Spencer following.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Ashley! Breathe!"

"Fuck. Aide, did you tell Kyla we were here? What do I do?"

"No! I just said we went out to eat. Act normal. Here they come."

_[Cue hyperventilation]_

"Hi babe! Hey Ash!" Kyla says as Ashley tries to hide behind her…oh yea, Ray Bans.

"Hey Ky…" Ashley says as she stares a hole into the table.

"Hey Aiden…Hi Ashley."

_That's it….am I dead yet? Wait…HI? Fuck Ashley say something!_

Ashley looks up to Spencer who's standing 3 feet away from her, "Spencer…Hi" as she smiles awkwardly to the blonde...

"Hey Ash so Aiden and I were talking about a welcome home…"

"Party. Yea, he told me," _thank you for saving me Ky!,_ "I don't want one just yet. I need to get settled in. I still don't have all my stuff from the..." _great, bring up the apartment you and Spence shared together…good move Ashley._

"Right, so babe, I'm going to take Ashley to this place…I'll"

"Call me later. Yea. I'll see you later Ash. Love you."

"Love you. Bye Spencer."

"Bye Aiden. Bye Ashley."

_Ashley. Just the way that she said it hurt. _

"Bye guys."

"Soooo awkward much?" Aiden asks as they part.

"_Sorry about that Spencer. I had no idea we were going to bump into them."_

"Yea Aiden, how about _not_ telling your girlfriend where we're at next time!" Ashley says as she hits Aiden on the shoulder.

"_It's ok Kyla, it was bound to happen. It had to happen."_

"Fuck Ash! That hurt! And I didn't tell Kyla where we were at. If you ask me, that's fate telling you something."

As Ashley is about to hit Aiden again, she stops.

"You're right. It needed to happen."

"Exactly. Now come on, I do have somewhere to take you."

"Ok."

They drive off and head to the recording studio her father left her in his will that Ashley had left behind for Aiden to run while she was touring.

"The place looks great Aide. I knew you would take care of it."

"Duh…I can handle this!"

"Good, because I want you to be my partner."

"Really Ash?"

"Yes! Of course, who else would I want running the place my dad left me?"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Now, let's talk about a raise…"

"Haha, you're too funny"

"Damn, it was worth a shot."

"A for effort?"

"Thanks."

They walk to the back of the building, where Ashley's office/private studio is at. Aiden plops down on the couch across from Ashley's desk, as she heads to the studio and starts playing the piano.

"Something new?"

"You could say that…I started playing it last night. I don't know where I'm going with it though…"

"It sounds to me like a love song Ash…"

"Does it? It's my subconscious."

"Riiiiight. Even your subconscious is telling you to plan something."

"Shut up."

She starts singing, not really having any verses or chorus, just singing along with the melody.

"Well it sounds good."

"Thanks."

"Now we just need Spencer to listen."

"Aide…"

"Yea?"

"Not that I don't appreciate everything you and Kyla are trying to do for me…"

"Oh, so you caught on…"

"Yea, I mean it was obvious, and you are my best friend. I think I know when I'm being set up…"

"Right. Look Ash I'm sorry it was something Ky suggested."

"No it's ok, that's what I'm saying. I'm glad you guys are trying to help out. I just think this time; it needs to happen between Spencer and me. No outside forces. Like I said it's too much pressure."

"Done. I'll leave it up to you. Just please let me know if I _can_ help you."

"I will. Just no more set ups, please?"

"Ok, who are you texting? Or rather, who are you sending that novel to?" Aiden noticed that Ashley had been feverishly typing away throughout most of their conversation.

"What? Oh, no one, I'm just writing some stuff down"

_Message Sent_

"Ok, well let's get go so you can get your baby back"

"Aide…"

"Ashhh…I was talking about your car."

"Oh, yea, I knew that. Let's go."

With that, they leave the studio, back to Kyla's house because Ashley simply could not go another minute without her car. After all the touring, she needed to be the one driving…and she wasn't just thinking about her car.

"_Ash"_

"_Hmmm" Ashley sleepily sounded back as she looked up to Spencer holding her _

"_Are you happy?"_

_Ashley smiled as she started placing soft kisses from Spencer's torso, making her way up to her neck, finally reaching her lips, "extremely happy," she whispered, "are you happy?"_

"_More than you'll ever know. Can we just stay in bed forever?"_

"_I want nothing more than to be here with you forever…"_

"Ash? Are you…ok?"

"What…oh, yea I'm, I'll be," she realized tears were coming down, "Sorry Aide."

"Don't apologize. Ky's coming out with your keys. I'll call you later?"

"Yea, thanks Aiden."

"Hey Ash here, I didn't mess with anything!"

Ashley chuckles, but the smile quickly turned back into a frown…

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I thought it would make things a little easier…"

"Yea, well again, it was too soon. Look Ky I'm just gonna go home. I need to clear my head."

"Ok Ash, love you."

"You too."

Ashley never told anyone she loved them back; unless it was Spencer, and now with everything going on, she couldn't help but go back into her shell. Now she couldn't think of anything else but those blue eyes and the way they stared right through her when they met again. Spencer never looked at her like that; with no emotion behind it.

_Breathe Ashley. You just need to breathe. Just need some time. Time to think, time to plan; just time to get everything back together. I just hope it's not too late. _

Before she knew it, she's back in her studio, sitting in front of her piano, and music sheets spread out everywhere. If there was something Ashley could do to focus on something else, it was her music. But this next song…it wasn't going to be for her fans.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! I cannot thank you enough for the reviews! You guys seriously make my day! XD

To TheQueen: Your wish is my command! :D I actually wrote this chapter before...so I hope you enjoy!

If you guys have any suggestions...I'll take it! I know where I want this to go, but just a heads up it might be a few days when I post...I will post as soon as I can though!

Keep reading dolls! LOVE YA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: It's All for You<p>

_4 Days Later: _

_Hey Ash; I know your first couple of days back wasn't exactly how you wanted them to go, but please call me. We've been worried though, and, well just please call us when you decide to resurface. I do have my showing tomorrow…anyway, Love you._

_Message Sent. _

"Any luck?"

"None. Just more messages."

"You know she's fine. She just needed this time to regroup. We didn't exactly welcome her back with the greatest idea…"

"Yea, I know, but Aide she's my sister. She's a strong person, I can't see her like this."

"I know Ky, but she is also in love with Spencer who clearly wants nothing to do with her…yet. Just give her time. She's probably in her studio."

"You're right. Maybe I should just go check on her."

"Maybe not; she said she needed to do this thing by herself."

"Hey guys; what's going on?" Spencer says as she pours herself some coffee.

"Hey Spence, nothing we're trying to get a hold of Ashley, but she's…"

"Hiding away in her world of music?"

"Yea," the couple answers as they finish up breakfast, "I just wish she would give us a heads up or something; I'm just worried about her." Kyla added as Spencer joined them at the table.

"You know she does this Ky…she just needs her time," Spencer responded.

Spencer knew that this was bound to happen. It had been days since their very awkward run in, and then Ashley's text, and after all the emotions that came flooding back, she knew Ashley needed to get away.

_(1/3)Hey Spence. It's Ashley. Look I know you probably won't respond or anything, but I just had to tell you this. It's been 8 months, I know you can't forgive me, although I'm not going to stop trying…once I begin, that is, but I just wanted to let you know that since you and Kyla are living together,(2/3) I'm probably going to be seeing you more. I just hope that we can talk…about anything. Whenever you're ready though, I don't want to pressure you. I still care about you…a lot, and (3/3) I hope that you feel the same way, or feel anything that resembles us being able to be in the same. I'd rather have you in my life as a friend, than nothing at all…_

"Spencer?"

"Yea…oh sorry, I was just reading a text…what did you ask?"

"If you wanted to go with us; Aiden has a game in a bit."

"Oh, no it's ok, I have to finish the shoot."

"Ok, see you later!"

"Bye guys, have fun! Good luck Aide"

"Thanks Spence."

With that they were gone, leaving Spencer to sit and re-read the text; over, and over again. Then she decided…she had somewhere to be. It was 11, and she had a shoot that she needed to be finished, but she couldn't get Ashley off her mind.

Ashley was woken up by her phone that hadn't stopped going off for the past few days. What does everyone expect? She's been locked up with her piano and music. This is what Ashley did. Whenever she was in need of some deep meditation, music was her outlet. She knew that everyone knew…but she thought it was time to get back out…right after she recorded this song of course.

She sets up the mics, puts on her headphones, strums her guitar a few times, and starts to play:

_As we wake up in your room  
>Your face is the first thing I see<br>The first time I've seen love  
>And the last I'll ever need<br>You remind her that your future  
>Will be nothing without her<br>Never lose her, I'm afraid  
>Better think of something good to say<br>But it's all been done more than once  
>I'll keep on trying<br>Oh god don't let me be the only one who says_

_No, at the top of our lungs there's no_  
><em>No, such thing as too young<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave you alone<em>  
><em>Then there's faith in love<em>

_She was always the one  
>I'll repeat it again, the one<br>No such thing as too young  
>Red lights flashing on the car we're kissing in<br>Call me crazy, I've always tried to remind her  
>That the future's just a few heartbeats away from disaster<br>I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away_

_No, at the top of our lungs, there's no_  
><em>No such thing as too young<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave you alone<em>

_No at the top of our lungs, there's no_  
><em>No such thing as too young<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave you alone<em>

_No, we'll repeat it again, there's no_  
><em>No such thing as too young<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave you alone<em>  
><em>Cause there's faith in love<em>

_If you kiss me goodnight_  
><em>I'll know everything' is alright<em>  
><em>Second chances won't leave us alone<em>  
><em>Won't leave us alone<em>  
><em>Cause there's faith in love<em>

She exhaled, wiped the tears from her eyes that had been coming down since she started singing, and just sat there staring at the walls.

What she didn't notice was the person that had been standing in the doorway.

Spencer had been there for a while…_the studio can wait_ she thought as she passed it and found herself driving to Ashley's house. She knew where Ashley lived; she was the one that went with Kyla to set everything up, because as much as she didn't want to; she knew what Ashley would want. She knew the code, and had a key that she had meant to leave…but never did. She didn't know why she was there, hell she didn't even know what she was going to say, but as she stood there listening to the song, with tears in her eyes, she felt what she thought she had let go of 8 months ago.

"Ash…"

Ashley quickly jumps up…recognizing the voice immediately, and turned to face Spencer.

_Spencer. How long has she been there? Did she hear me? She must have…she's about to cry. Oh shit…talk Ashley talk!_

"Sp….Spencer…what, what are you doing here?"

"Ash, when did you write that?" Spencer asks as she completely disregarding the question.

"I, oh, I…I wrote it a few…a while back."

"You're lying."

"2 days ago." Ashley says, confirming Spencer's allegation. Spencer knew whenever Ashley lied, or at least tried to.

"What are you doing here Spencer" sounding a little more demanding than she meant it out to be. She just wanted to take Spencer in her arms and hold on forever, but she stopped herself from even walking an inch closer to the blonde, and just couldn't help but stare in awe.

_She's so beautiful. _

"I…I uh, Kyla was worried." Spencer said as she bit her lip. As much as it hurt her, she wanted Ashley, but she wouldn't let herself give in.

"Oh, is she here?"

"No, Aiden had a game…I came to check up on you. Here's your key…I meant to leave it with Kyla, but I've been working a lot."

"Thanks…"

"So that song…"

"Spence, don't." _What? What do you mean don't? Tell her! The song is yours, it's all for you! This house, the studio, everything! Now just go up and kiss her!_

"I'm sorry Ash…it's just…it's a really great song."

"It's for you."

"Wh..what?"

"The song, I wrote it for you…I mean isn't it obvious Spence?"

"I…I should go…"

"Don't. Please? I'm sorry. I told you I'm willing to wait and just be friends. I'm…do you want to see the house?"

Watching Spencer debate with herself in her head was something Ashley loved watching…_she's so cute when she argues with herself._

"Sure."

"Sure? I mean great. Let me show you around."

Spencer follows her into the house that she had imagined _them _living in. The big windows, open space, the deck on the second floor, the two studios, the picture she painted Ashley…wait. _What!_

"Where did you get this?" Spencer frowned as she pointed to the black and white portrait of Ashley playing her guitar in her studio.

"I…Kyla was holding it for me," Ashley looked down, a little disappointed with Spencer's reaction.

"She said she lost it when we moved…" Spencer said not taking her eyes off of Ashley.

"I know. I told her too. I'm sorry Spence, but I couldn't give this up. I couldn't give us up," she said softly as she got closer to Spencer, "I could never give you up."

"Ash, don't…" Spencer whimpered out as she now felt Ashley's breath on her cheek.

"Spencer. Please. I need you. I need us. Please don't let me go," she says as she cups Spencer's face in her hands, wiping away the tears, and softly placing a kiss on her cheek. She waited for the blonde to pull back, and when it didn't happen, she continued to plant kisses on her cheek, then moving to her lips.

As soon as their lips touched, Ashley felt everything she had been wanting. She held Spencer in her arms, and for a moment she felt her walls come down, that was until she felt Spencer pull back.

"What is it?"

"I can't do this. I have to go."

"Spencer, please."

"No Ashley. I can't do this. I have to go to work."

"Spence…" Ashley said as she held Spencer's wrists, "I don't want you to go."

"Ashley, please. I just can't do this right now. You…and Bryce…"

"We weren't anything! Spencer, I've tried telling you. I came back for you. Please just listen to me this once."

"Ashley. You came back for…I'm sorry. Look, I just…it's too soon."

Spencer walked out as Ashley stood there, frozen in the moment she never wanted to go through.

_She's…she's gone. I did nothing to stop her. WHAT THE FUCK. _

Spencer sat in her car for what seemed like an eternity; replaying everything that just happened…

_She can't just expect me to come back. I just can't do that and then what? Have her leave again and hook up with someone else on tour? Maybe…maybe I should've listened. No, no. I need to trust her again. Whether the tabloids were wrong…there were all those pictures; if it weren't true there wouldn't be any pictures. I just need time…she wrote that song for me…ugh Spence...you just need time. _

Before she knew it, she was at the beach…at _their_ spot.

"_You know Spence, there are two sides to every story," her dad said as they in their living room._

"_I know dad, it's just, if there wasn't anything there…then there wouldn't be any pictures. Ash wouldn't have to worry about what they wrote because there wasn't proof."_

"_Spence don't you think you're being a little extreme with this? You know they were touring, obviously they're going to be together, I just think you should talk to Ash, let her know you're there for her. I'm pretty sure it can't be easy for her either. She needs to know that the person she loves is supporting her through all of this. Think about it." _

"_I just wouldn't know what to tell her right now…"_

Spencer is cut off when her phone starts ringing.

"Hey Kyla"

"Spence where are you? We need to set up for tomorrow's show!"

"Right, sorry I'm on my way"

"K, see you in a few"

"Bye"

Driving back to the studio, the conversation she had with her dad was replaying in her head. _Maybe I should talk to Ash…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Seriously guys, each time I get an e-mail about a review or favorite story/author...I blush! :D SO with that said, I could not wait to give you guys and update! Hope you like this one, if not...sorry!

TheQueen: :D LOL

ps123: I'm good! Hope you are too! Thank you for all your comments! You make my day!

LoveAsh87: Your reviews make me smile! XD

Everyone else: Thankyou thankyou thank you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Show Time<p>

Spencer drives up to the studio, not really thinking about anything. Since she left the beach she went into autopilot thinking about everything that had been going on.

"_Spence," Ashley nervously says as she stares down to the floor. _

"_Yea"_

"_I have something for you."_

"_Is it an early birthday gift? Ashley Davies, are you ok? My gifts are never early!" Spencer laughs, but quickly gets serious when Ashley just chuckles. _

"_Hah, no, well yes and no. It's something that I've had for a while, well not a lonnng while, but, well I've been thinking of a perfect time to give it to you, and now seems right since I'll be leaving in a few days," she grabs Spencer's hand as she holds out the ring, "it's a promise ring, but I'm giving it to you to tell you that I promise you no matter what, you will always have my heart." _

_She looks up to Spencer who has the biggest smile she has ever seen and tears in her eyes as she slides her finger through the ring, "and you have mine," she says as she cups Ashley's face in her hands and pulls her in for a kiss. _

"Spencerrrr, hello Earth to Spencer!" Kyla says as she's waving her hand in front of Spencer.

"Oh shit, sorry Ky, I spaced out."

"Yea, I noticed; you've been standing out here for a while. Are you ok?"

"Yea, well I don't know…som, something happened."

As they walk into the studio, Spencer is explaining everything to Kyla, when she realized they weren't the only ones there.

"Hey…"

"Hey."

"I called Kyla; she said you would be here…I just"

"Ash, please."

"No, Spencer please, can we just go talk somewhere. Just give me 5 minutes; it's all I'm asking for. I just need to get this out, and then I'll give you your space."

"Fine," Spencer says

_Why do I have a feeling we'll be going…_

"Well, it might be more than 5 minutes…I was thinking we could go to….the beach?"

_Bingo. _

"Right, yea we can go…Ky I'll be back?"

"Yea no problem, take your time, I'll call Aiden."

"Thanks," she turns to Ashley who's already holding the door open.

_I should drive...or we should drive by ourselves. Or, I could just take my dad's advice and let this play out. _

"Did you want to go in my car? Or, if you want, you can take yours…"

"No, I can go with you"

Ashley's surprised, but doesn't try to show it, as she watches Spencer slide into the passenger seat.

The drive is silent, besides the music playing; and Spencer stares out the window as if it could make her invisible playing out any possible scenarios to prepare her.

_I really hope my dad is right…'just listen to what she has to say.' Who are you kidding Spencer, you've wanted to know…you need to know._

Ashley looks over every once and a while to try and figure out what Spencer's thinking; trying to find out if Spencer agreeing to go with her was a good or bad thing.

The pull up to their spot, but no one gets out of the car. They just sit there in silence, watching the waves come in, and finally…

"I know you probably hate me. I know that things got so messed up, but it's nothing like you thing Spence."

Spencer turns back to face Ashley, but the brunette is looking out the window.

_This isn't going to be easy…_she thought as she noticed how beautiful Ashley was looking.

"Well that's why I'm here Ash, so you can explain everything. I need to know," she whimpered out. The look on her face shows that she was even surprised she was about to cry.

Ashley turns back around, so now their facing each other and she puts her hand on the center console, hoping to get Spencer's hand.

"Everything you read. Everything you saw, they were lies. I know there were pictures; I do, but when Bryce pulled that little stunt in the middle of tour, that's all anyone needed to start drama. I kicked her off Spence."

"I didn't know that," Spencer said surprised.

"One of the band members from Bryce's band that they had to leave because he broke his arm, and no one had questioned it; rumors were that Bryce stayed on to be with me, but that wasn't true either. The pictures that kept surfacing were the ones that had been taken before. It was all lies," Ashley got out, looking away to wipe the tears that were forming.

"I...I just thought…"

"Thought what? That I was cheating on you? That every night I talked to you, I was in bed with her? Spencer," Ashley brings out the ring and puts it on the console, "this was my promise. I told you before I left that you would always have my heart…that you _will_ always have my heart. I'm not going to give up in trying getting you back, and until I do, this ring will always be yours."

Spencer just stares down at the ring, trying to find something, as if words were magically going to appear like a teleprompter so she knows what to say next.

_[Cue moment broken]_

Spencer's phone starts ringing, and Ashley's face immediately shows disappointment, but changes when Spencer turns it off.

"Ash," she gets out, still looking for that damn teleprompter, "I'm sorry…"

_She's sorry…sorry like 'I'm sorry, I love you, and we lived happily ever after?' Orrrr_

"I'm sorry that I sent you back the ring; that I didn't give you that chance to explain. When I found out, nothing else seemed to have mattered, and I shouldn't have shut you out like that. So, I'm sorry."

"Soooo…are you saying," Ashley says, not really wanting to ask the obvious question, hoping that Spencer would finish it off.

"I'm saying…that I think we can work something out," Spencer smiles

"Really?"

"Really," as she takes Ashley's face and pulls her in for a kiss, "now, as much as I would love to stay here forever with you, I do have to help Kyla for tomorrow; but, I would love if you stuck around and we can continue this after?"

"Definitely," Ashley says as she starts the car up and head back to the studio..

_We'll definitely continue this later._

* * *

><p>The End...<p>

HAHAHA TOTALLY KIDDING! I could never do that to you! R&R dolls!


	7. Chapter 7

Helllllloooo dolls! XD

I apologize for it being a few days, I'll be working on posting more becaue I have so many new ideas! Here's another chapter! R&R and I will get to posting more very soon!

XOXO

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Perfect Again<p>

_There are a lot more people that I expected_

Spencer makes her way through the crowd.

"Spencer! This is amazing! You did a great job!"

"Thank you!" That's all she ever said to anyone who made comments about her photography, but she was waiting for the comment that meant the most to her, Ashley's.

She had decided to head back home to set some things up, leaving Spencer and Kyla to be able to work; and now it had been half an hour since the show started.

Ashley hadn't shown up, since their conversation at the beach, she couldn't help but realize how quickly she had forgiven the blonde for denying her all those months of reconciliation. But she told herself, forgiving Spencer right away didn't matter. She just wanted her back. Them being back together, that's what mattered most.

_She expects me to show up. She expects me to be there by her side; and I should be there. But that's not Ashley Davies. Of course I love the girl; it's obvious. But I did nothing wrong, and she still refused to listen. I have to show up. Who would I be if I didn't? Ugh…you're going Davies. Stop pretending to have to think about it._

The debating had gone long enough. Ashley decided to get dressed, and headed out to the studio.

"You made it!" Kyla said as Ashley nervously walked in, "Spencer has been looking for you the whole night."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere in the crowd..."

"Thanks Ky, I'll see you around," and with that, Ashley was off to find Spencer. That was, until she was pulled to the side.

"Hey Ash, I-I didn't think you would be here?"

_Oh no, not you; anyone but you._

"What are you doing here?"

"Art has been a forte of mine…since the tour and everything. I-I thought…"

"Right, so where are your groupies; I'm kind of busy right now."

"I don't have groupies; you know that…I-I was hoping to see you..."

"Well, I don't want to see you; bye."

"Ash, can we at least talk?"

"Nope, I have to go…" as Ashley was walking off, Spencer couldn't help but notice a conversation going on between the two people she hoped she would never see together…especially after everything that just happened.

"Hey! Where have you been?" Spencer asked, trying not to spaz on the interaction between the two.

"Hey sexy, I've been looking for you! Spence, this showing is amazing. You're amazing!" She said as she pulled Spencer close to her.

_God, I hope she doesn't say anything about…_

"Sooooo, Bryce is here…I don't think _I _invited her…"

"Neither did I. Spence, I didn't even know she was out of rehab, much less in town…"

"Right…"

"Seriously Spencer, why can't you just trust me?"

"I do; Ash, really I do, it's just, I guess it's just hard to see you two in the same room."

"Well it's nothing you have to worry about," she says as she plants a kiss on her cheek, "I'm here for you and you alone."

_[Cue signature smile]_

"You know if it wasn't for the amazingly cute smile; you'd be single." Spencer blushed back.

"Well it's good to know I have something to keep you around."

"Trust me…you have everything I want." She whispered in the brunette's ear; then planting a soft kiss underneath.

_Is it just me? Or did it get hot in here all of a sudden…_

"And you have everything I want," realizing that they weren't the only two in the room, Ashley said, "So I have a surprise for you, after this is over of course. Go mingle. I'll be here waiting for you"

"Ashley Davis still thinks of surprises? I think it might snow outside!"

"Hey! I know we haven't been back together that long, but I still know how to surprise my girl."

"I am yours" Spencer said smiling back at a glowing Ashley. She knew Ashley loved hearing that, and she needed to remind her that things could be as they were.

They shared a chaste kiss, and then Kyla showed up to walk around with Ashley.

"It's so good to finally see you two together again Ash! I think everything is right with the world again!"

"Thanks Ky, you know I didn't know if I gave in too fast, but it wasn't about that. I need her back in my life; and I just know I made the right choice."

"You did Ash. I know it, she knows it; and I really think with everything you two have been through, there is absolutely nothing that can tear you two a part."

The sisters walked through the gallery, laughing at each other, talking to those that were there; and slowly people started leaving.

If you were to watch, you would notice the two eyeing each other, sharing smiles whenever their gazes met. It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Ashley couldn't wait for the show to end, and neither could Spencer. The moment that the gallery cleared, they picked up what they could and parted ways with Kyla. Ashley took Spencer by the hand and led them to the car as if she were a kid pulling their parents into Disney World.

"Ash, calm down, you're going to rip my arm off!"

"I'm sorry Spence, but I'm really excited to show you what I did!"

They drove off and headed to Ashley's house. By the time they pulled up, she had blind folded Spencer's eyes and led her to the door.

"Ok, there's a step, and another, and another…ok just follow me."

Spencer knew they were at her house, and she thought she knew the layout pretty well, but she was more than sure Ashley was just taking her around randomly to lose her way.

"Ash, seriously what are we doing?"

"Spencer! Shush woman; just be patient."

"Ok, but I swear if you're taking me…"

"Ok stop!" Ashley cut her off. They were at the entrance to Spencer's side of the studio, the side that she had yet to see since it was supposed to be a surprise from the beginning. Ashley stood behind her, holding on to her waist to direct her through the door way, and once they were inside, she slowly took the blind fold off.

Spencer stood there in awe. She looked around then turned to face Ashley and gave her a look of asking for permission to go touch everything in sight. Ashley smiled and nodded and watched as Spencer walked around like she was in an art gallery. It was her own studio.

She made her way back to Ashley, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Ash…this…is…amazing." She said between kisses.

"I'm glad you like it" Ashley said pulling back.

"Are you kidding? I love it! So where's my surprise?" She said laughing

"Really? I took a lot of time—"

"I know babe, I'm kidding."

"Oh, right. HA, you're _so _funny Spencer Carlin" she said half-jokingly, "so, here are the keys; this one is for the studio, an-and this one is for the house. I know we just got back together, but Spence, you are the one for me. You have always been the one, and I guess what I'm trying to ask is if, whenever you're ready, if you would move in with me." Ashley looked down to the floor nervously waiting her blonde's response.

"Ash, this is all great. It really is. And now—now you're asking me to do something that I've been wanting for a long time. I guess, now what I'm trying to say is…yes! Of course I will move in with you!"

Ashley lets out all the air that she had been holding in, "Jeez Spence! Way to keep a girl at the edge of her seat!"

"Hey! I have to keep you on your toes!" Spencer responded laughing.

"I can handle it, I just wish you wouldn't do it when I'm in serious mode" Ashley said as she smiled back, "but I forgive you…this time"

"Thank you baby"

Spencer pulled Ashley in for a long deep kiss. Before they knew it, she was directing Ashley to the couch and as she fell back, Ashley stayed standing looking down on her.

"Spence…"

"Yea,"

"As much as I want this right now, because I do. I really, really do," she said as she bit her lip, "I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, but, can we get back into things slow. I just—I wanted to give this to you. Ask you to move in, and as much as this screams getting laid tonight, I just want things to be perfect again."

_What the hell are you saying Davies? Ugh, you are so going to regret this later on…_

Spencer kinda stayed there, in shock really, then couldn't help but smile because she knew Ashley was right. They didn't do hook ups. Of course there were those spontaneous hot fucks, because what relationship didn't need those…but when it came to making love, Ashley was a hopeless romantic. A _closet _hopeless romantic, and that's what she loved about her.

"Of course Ash, can we at least spoon tonight?"

"Oh definitely" Ashley said pulling Spencer back up and walking back into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Helloooo! I want to sincerely apologize for the delayed post there has been a lot going on, but it's no excuse. So, I'm working on this and my other story allll day today! Hopefully I'll be able to give you all what you want!

Thank you for sticking around, and for all the amazing reviews! And hello to my new readers! I hope I can deliver and make this story something great!

Have a great day dolls! XD

XOXO

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: WTF?<p>

Ashley woke up early the next morning to find Spencer still fast asleep. There was nothing else that mattered in the world at that moment for Ashley. No matter what had happened in the past, she knew that this is exactly where she needed to be, and she knew Spencer felt the same way.

She kissed the top of the blonde's head, wrote a short note, and slid out of bed to the bathroom.

Spencer was woken up by the sunlight making its way into the room, uninvited. She frowned when she moved her arm to Ashley's empty side of the bed, but lost all confusion when she read the note left for her.

_You looked too beautiful to be woken up. _

_Come find me! I have more surprises! _

_Love you_

_XOXO_

Spencer jumped out of bed, went to the bathroom to freshen up, and then sprinted out to find her brunette making a mess in the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful," Ashley said as she was stirring up pancake batter.

"Morning rock star," Spencer smiled back, "I didn't know you cooked?"

"Well like I said, more surprises, now just sit there and watch my skills," she said as she tried to flip a pancake with just the pan but clearly not accomplishing anything.

They both laughed and then just stared at each other getting lost in each other's gaze, almost mesmerized.

"So what are the plans for today Ms. Carlin?"

"Well Ashley Davies, like you, I am very capable of surprises as well, so you will just have to see!" Spencer responded with a smirk.

Ashley walked around the counter, placed a plate of disfigured pancakes in front of Spencer and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I can't wait," Ashley whispered placing a kiss on Spencer's cheek, "bon appétit!"

As Spencer ate, Ashley was busy on her lap top, trying to be as subtle as possible as she was furiously typing away.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

_Alright, so subtle wasn't really Ashley's thing…_

"Nothing babe, just going through some e-mails…" the brunette said as she looked around trying not to give anything away.

"You suck at lying, you know?"

"I figured. But you'll never know what I'm up to! Muahahahahahahah"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriend's "sinister" laugh and before she knew it, she was on the floor in tears.

"Haha, see I know how to distract you from trying to play detective." Ashley said as she helped Spencer off the floor.

_::Cue annoying ring tone::_

"Damnit Kyla, why are you bothering me? Be right back Spence"

"Ok"

….

"Hey Ky, what's up"

"Ashley! Jen has been trying to get a hold of you all morning! Call her! And tell Spencer, well never mind, I'll just call her…"

"Thanks Ky, and I can tell Spencer, what is it?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it love you!"

Before Ashley could even try to question her sister, the line went dead.

_I wonder what that was all about…_she thought as she dialed Jennifer's number.

"Ashley!"

"Hey Jen, you were trying to call me?"

"Yea, so I called Kyla, but she updated me on everything...I'm so happy for you and Spencer"

"Thanks Jen, everything just sort of happened you know?"

"That's great. So, I know that you're on vacay and whatnot, but I have some information for you."

"Sounds good, what's up?"

"The label has been asked to book you for a country-wide tour! Of course, after you finish everything back there, you know, since you would have a new album and everything…"

"Sounds great Jen; I'm down!"

"Yea? I mean yea! Great!..." Jennifer hesitated responding which didn't go unnoticed by Ashley.

"Wait…what else is there…" Ashley had a feeling what it might be, but she needed to hear it from Jen.

"They…well remember the duet? They want you to record that…and they've asked Bryce to join the tour as well…"

_Fucking fantastic._

"No way Jen, nu-uh, not going to happen," Ashley said as she was raising her voice, but quickly trying to calm down with Spencer in the next room.

"Ash…the label decided. I tried talking them out but they said with you being caught up in your personal life and Bryce in the middle of it, they needed to show the press, and I guess everyone else that there's no drama…they said it was '_bad publicity for the label'_," Jennifer said mockingly, "but think about it this way, now that you're back with Spencer, it will be ok!"

"Jen…I _just_ got back with Spence, shit it hasn't even been that long! Look, can I think about it? You know have some time to go through everything, and if I say yes, talk to Spencer about everything, maybe she'll go with me…"

"I'll see what I can do Ash."

"Thanks Jen, call me when you find out."

"Will do. Bye"

_Great. Just what I needed. Spencer is not going to like it…_

"Hey baby, is everything ok?" Spencer said as she walked into the room…

"Spence, yea everything's good. Did you like the pancakes?" Ashley asked trying to stray away from the obvious elephant in the room.

"Great"

"_You suck at lying, you know that?" _Ashley mocked Spencer who returned with swatting Ashley on her arm.

"And you suck at making pancakes, but I'm not holding that against you," Spencer said as she placed several kisses in between."

"Spence?" Ashley asked trying not to stay distracted with what she really wanted to do with Spencer.

"Yea…"

"You taste like syrup."

"Ass"

"You love me"

"I do."

_::Cue trademarked smile::_

"Oh! Kyla said she had something to tell you, but she didn't tell me what it was; she just said she'd call you."

"Yea! I forgot, I had to…meet her! Yep, I have to meet her today; I should get dressed!" Spencer said, a little too excited trying to hid whatever was going on.

"You know, you and my sister are not really good at hiding shit."

"_You love me" _Spencer mocked back

"_I do"_

_Two can play at that game Carlin…_

"Right, so I'm going to get ready, you stay here, record, sleep, eat, you know everything you normally do….and I will be back soon!"

"With surprises?" Ashley asked, sounding like a child waiting to receive something.

"Yes baby, with surprises" Spencer cooed as she continued to place more kisses along Ashley's neck until she finally reached her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Dolls! I sincerely, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart; apologize for going on hiatus for what seems like FOREVER! Please know that I am writing and will be giving you updates on this and the other story that I am working on! Thanks for sticking around for those of you that did, and hello to the new readers! Sorry to disappoint, but it won't be for long :D Have a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Mic check 1-2. Helloooooo? *chirp chirp* it has been a LONG while, but I've stumbled upon my stories again, and for those of you still on board, surprise! I'm not even close to done with this or my second story, so until then I hope you continue to R&R! :D

Waiting for Spencer was building up any kind of anticipation that Ashley could ever have. The only thing that was keeping her sane was…yep, you guessed it, her music.

After she made sure Spencer left, Ashley made her way back to her studio, sat down at the piano and just started playing, and playing, and playing.

She was lost in her music, after all the events that had been occurring, she had never felt so inspired, and she knew that she owed it all to the blonde that had her heart.

The one thing that could possibly bug her today was figuring out how she could tell Spencer what the label was planning, and hoping that she would go with Ashley. She couldn't lose her again. She _wouldn't _lose her again. Before she knew it, words began to flow from her:

_On the days I can't see your eyes,  
>I don't even want to, open mine.<br>On the days I can't see your smile,  
>Well I'd rather sit, wait the while.<br>For the days I know you'll be near,  
>'Cause a day without you just isn't fair.<br>See the days I can hear you voice,  
>I'm left without a choice.<em>

_Plus I get weak in the knees,  
>Fall head over heels baby,<br>And every other cheesy cliché.  
>Yes I'm swept off my feet,<br>Oh my heart skips a beat.  
>But there's really only one thing to say.<em>

_God damn your beautiful to me,  
>Your everything, yeah that's beautiful<br>Yes to me, Oh_

_I can't find the words to explain,  
>Just how much you got me going insane.<br>When you speak to me sometimes we fight,  
>Oh I stutter my words and say never mind.<br>'Cause even when you just walk by,  
>Well I look around to seem occupied.<br>'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,  
>Yeah, All these feelings inside.<em>

_'Cause i get weak in the knees,  
>Fall head over heels baby,<br>And every other cheesy cliché.  
>Oh I'm swept off my feet,<br>My heart skips a beat.  
>But there's really only one thing to say.<em>

_God damn your beautiful to me, Oh  
>Your everything, Yeah, that's beautiful<br>Yes to me, Oh  
>Yes to me, Oh<em>

_Yeah your beautiful..  
>Yeah your beautiful..<br>God damn, your beautiful,  
>To me,<br>To me._

Ashley let out a long sigh and decided that if she was going to keep this fairy tale alive, she needed to be real with Spencer; so telling her tonight was the only option.

_Meanwhile_

"Ky?"

"Yea Spence?"

"Not that I'm debating with myself…"

"But you're debating with yourself…go on"

Spence chuckles as she realizes how well Kyla knows her, "well, yea…it's just that everything feels so right…too right. I just don't know if I'm still paranoid, or if there's something going on. Ash got a phone call from Jen, and I just, I don't know…"

"Spence, honestly we both know that you and my sister are meant for each other. You guys have had your ups and downs, but regardless of it all, you manage to find your way back to each other."

"You're right, and it's probably just me. Thanks Ky."

"Anytime, now let's get this stuff together so you can romance my sister," as she pokes at Spence to lighten up the mood.

Spencer was full of ideas, trying to romance Ashley was one that she was extremely good at, but for some reason, she felt like tonight had to be perfect in every single way.

Ashley on the other hand, was trying to figure out the perfect words to tell her blonde beauty.


End file.
